


In the Circle (Eleanor Amell, Part One - Prologue)

by emlavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Circle of Magi, Dragon Age Lore, F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Gen, Mages (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, No Smut, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlavellan/pseuds/emlavellan
Summary: This work gives a glimpse into the life of Eleanor Amell, the future Hero of Ferelden, when she was just a mage apprentice. Eleanor is content with her life in the circle, and dreams of becoming a great mage and shaping the world around her. Talented and a bit cocky, she is prone to sneaking to the library at night, and in doing so has a few flirtatious encounters with Cullen Rutherford, a young Templar. She is chosen for her Harrowing after an impressive display of power in front of her mentor, Grand Enchanter Irving.





	In the Circle (Eleanor Amell, Part One - Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in my series that will flesh out my Hero of Ferelden's journey. Future installments will probably include scenes from the game but with Eleanor's inner monologue and added scenes and dialogue. Everything will be canon compliant. Basically I am trying to hone my creative writing skills while fleshing out my "canon" DA playthrough. This is my first time writing fanfiction. Also by the way, the Cullen/Amell romance here is very tame and and revolves around awkward we-know-this-can-never-happen encounters.

Eleanor slipped through the door to the Circle library, and swore under her breath when the corner of her purple apprentice robe got caught on a stray splinter in the door frame. The small sound of the fabric tearing seemed to reverberate through the halls, and, eyes wide, she paused and peered into the dark behind her. Once she was satisfied that she was still alone, she continued into the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, a chance to read in peace.

Apprentices in the Circle of Magi were typically expected to spend their time studying what had been assigned by their mentors. What little free time they had was closely monitored by the Templar Knights who watched their every move, and it was hard to focus on reading when you felt eyes boring into the back of your head. Because of this, Eleanor often snuck out in the late hours of the night to read uninhibited.

She took in the cool stillness of the room around her, the stone walls and tall bookshelves lining them. She closed her eyes, harnessing the power of the Fade to produce a small orange flame in the palm of her hand. A small thrill ran down her spine and a grin spread across her face. She shouldn’t be using magic without the close supervision of a senior mage or a Templar, but she was confident in her abilities, and trusted herself enough to know that nothing would go wrong. She used the flame to light a nearby candle, clamped her hand tightly into a fist to snuff out her palm, and began to peruse the titles on the shelves.

Books of all subjects were at her disposal, but Eleanor was drawn to the histories. The history and culture of Thedas fascinated her, and she delighted in reading stories of great people shaping the world. 

Eleanor had no complaints about her life in the Circle. Yes, she had been taken from her home at a young age, but she was content here. She had friends, she was good at what she did, she had the respect of her teachers, and she had Grand Enchanter Irving. He had taken a special interest in her from a young age, and she viewed him as her mentor; a sort of surrogate father to replace the family she had lost. Still, she often felt like she had to view the rest of the world from a glass cage. She could see glimpses of the world around her but could not participate in it. One day, she would become a great mage and perhaps make it into a history book herself, but for now, all she could do was read. 

She picked out a book on Chantry history and sat down to read. She figured she could afford to read for a few hours before sneaking back to her room for the night. The cover was a dark mahogany with gold leaf details, and she turned to the first page, cherishing the feel of the rough paper beneath her fingertips.

After reading a few pages, Eleanor realized just how tired she was from the day’s lessons. She had undergone a rigorous physical training meant to help her resist the temptations of demons. The candlelight flickered and she began to stare at it, trying to find a pattern in the swelling and compression of the flame. One-two, one-two-three, one, one-two-three. Her eyes grew heavy, and she returned them to the page to continue reading.  _ The Denerim Circle was razed in 3:87 Towers when…  _ Wait, she had already read that sentence. The words began to swim as she tried to blink the exhaustion back.

\---

She awoke with her head in the book, the faintest morning light shining in from the window far above her, and the candle beside her shortened but still burning. She shot straight up, frantically blowing out the candle and shoving the book back on the shelf. She couldn’t be caught here like this. 

She rushed through the door and felt cool metal as she ran directly into another person.  _ A Templar? Now?  _ Her breath caught in her chest but she felt some relief when she saw the familiar tousled blonde hair and amber eyes.

“Cullen!” She said, breathlessly.

Cullen Rutherford was, from what she could tell, one of the most accomplished young Templars in the Tower. He was also the most handsome, and kinder than the others. When he stood guard for her lessons she found it difficult to concentrate. And, she couldn’t be sure, but she swore that she often caught him looking at her as well. She sometimes heard whispers and rumors amongst the other apprentices about Cullen having feelings for her, but she refused to entertain such thoughts. He was a dedicated Templar, and she a tower mage. It was forbidden. Still, in another life, perhaps…

“E-Eleanor? What are you doing here?” He glanced down at her torn robe and Eleanor felt a small flush rise to her cheeks.

“I felt like I needed some air. What are  _ you _ doing here?”

He did not look convinced. “This corridor is part of my new morning patrol.” His gaze drifted past her toward the half open door to the library a few feet behind her. “Were you in the library?”

Eleanor didn’t feel like trying to lie. Not to Cullen, anyway. She lowered her eyes and said, sheepishly, “Alright, yes. I sometimes come early in the morning to read.” It was a half truth, but he seemed convinced. His eyebrows shot up. “I just don’t have as much time as I’d like during the day, so I make time. Please don’t tell Irving.” She looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes.

“Maker’s breath,” he swore, rubbing his neck.

“Cullen, please.” She looked him in the eyes. They were like pools of gold.

“Eleanor, I won’t lie for you. But, if you hurry, you should still be able to make your lessons without being caught.” Grateful, she breathed a quick “Thank you” and touched his hand. He flinched away, but she thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly upward for just a moment. She moved past him and continued down the hall. Once she had gone a few paces, she turned around and saw him, standing where she had left him moments before, still rubbing his neck.

___

_Thank the Maker,_ she thought as she entered the classroom. Their lesson hadn’t started yet and the other apprentices were just now finding their seats. She quickly scanned the room, found her friend Jowan, and sat down beside him.

“Where have you been? You weren’t there when we all woke up. I thought I was going to have to cover for you again.” 

She laughed. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” 

He shook his head. “One day you’re going to get caught where you shouldn’t be and then what? They’ll make you into a Tranquil, Eleanor.”

“Oh, stop worrying,” she said, and punched him playfully on the arm. “I’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t think Irving would let anything happen to me unless I had done something truly horrible. Which I won’t.”

“I know you’re Irving’s pet-” She punched him again. “But you need to remember that Irving is on Greagoir’s leash just the same as the rest of us. You make him mad, and not even the Grand Enchanter can protect you.”

Eleanor shrugged. “I was only in the library. No harm done. It’s not like I was doing blood magic. Really, you need to learn to relax.” Jowan blanched, and started to reply, but was cut off by Senior Enchanter Leorah who stood up in front of the class and with her booming voice, announced, “Today we will be practicing primal magic. Specifically, the element of fire. This is one of the most powerful forms of magic, but it can be the most dangerous if not properly controlled. If you would, please form a circle around me and we will begin.”

The students gathered and began taking turns setting fire to the designated objects provided to them, with the senior enchanter giving them tips and correcting their form as needed. Eleanor completed her turns with ease, and found herself letting her mind wander, thinking about the warmth of Cullen’s hand when she had touched it, and trying to recall the exact shade of brown that flecked his eyes.

Her attention snapped back to her surroundings when First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir and several Templar knights, including Cullen, walked into the room. Cullen’s eyes locked on hers as they entered and he quickly looked away, color creeping onto his cheeks. The air left the room as students straightened, shifted, and looked straight ahead, not wanting to solicit any unwanted attention. A bead of sweat formed on Eleanor’s brow. Had Cullen said something to Greagoir and Irving after all? 

Irving spoke. “Good morning, dear Enchanter. I do hope we are not disturbing your class. The Knight-Commander and I are simply hoping to observe the young apprentices in their lessons today.” Enchanter Leorah nodded, looking a little pale. “Of course, Grand Enchanter. Anders, go ahead.” A young man whom Eleanor recognized, but had never spoken to swallowed hard and stepped into the middle of the circle. He held out a shaking hand, and a small bolt of fire erupted from it. Instead of reaching its target, the small pile of rags on the floor, it headed straight for the bookshelf behind then. The books erupted into a burst of flames that licked the arms and legs of the students standing closest to the shelf, and made several other students, including Anders and Jowan, run to the other side of the room. 

Without thinking, Eleanor stepped forward and summoned a rift in the Fade, which enveloped the flame, then closed the rift around the flame to snuff it out. She looked at the two students with burns on their arms and legs. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of healing flow through her and reached out them. The warmth enveloped her, then flowed from her fingertips and settled on the students’ burns, healing them.When she opened her eyes, she realized that everyone in the room was staring at her. She tilted her chin up slightly, obstinately proud of what she had done and daring anyone to disagree.

Irving broke the silence. “Well done, apprentice Amell.” Eleanor smiled, basking in his praise. Irving looked at Greagoir, and Eleanor watched something she could not decipher pass between them. “Enchanter, I apologize again for the intrusion.” Turning to a stricken Anders, he added “And for heaven's sake, clean up this mess.” 

\---

A few nights later, Eleanor was reading in the library past curfew when she heard footsteps, and the slight grinding of metal on metal. She swore, snuffed her candle, and hid behind a shelf of books.`

She heard the door open.

“Eleanor?” Cullen said softly. She stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

“Cullen? What are you doing here?” 

He crossed the room quickly and stood in front of her.

“I thought you might be here. I came to warn you… But, Maker, I shouldn’t be here. This is foolish.” He turned to leave.

She placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t go! Warn me about what?”

He turned back to her, and with a flush of warmth to her cheeks she realized just how close he was standing. He smelled of ...something good. Elderflower? He eyes briefly flickered to her parted lips, but he continued. “First Enchanter Irving plans to retrieve you for your Harrowing tonight, in just a few hours. He and Greagoir agree you are ready. And I -“ He looked as if he was struggling to find the right words. “I will be there,” he finished simply.

She lowered her gaze as her mind rushed, her eyes tracing the familiar patterns of the rough stones that made up the floor. The Harrowing. The rite of passage for all mages. Once she completed it, if she completed it, she would be accepted in the Circle as a full mage. The Harrowing was a secretive affair, and no apprentice truly knew what it would entail. What she did know was that mages were sometimes known to never return.

She looked back up at him. “What can you tell me about it?” 

“You know I cannot say.”

“Keep your secrets then. At least wish me luck?”

“Good luck,” he murmured, lightly brushed a stray hair from her cheek, then turned on his heels and fled from the room. 


End file.
